Biggie Cheese meets Shrek
by biggiecheeselover
Summary: Biggie Cheese loses Otis on a walk but discover a swamp holding a huge green ogre. When he stays with him, he gets more than he bargained for. Chapters 1-2 Setup Chapters 3-10 Almost full porno
1. The Swamp

Biggie cheese entered the door. It was an arena. Otis stood at the other side. Biggie grabbed a sword and sprinted to the other side. He screamed, "BOMBASTIC" then sliced Otis in half. Otis split, and a pile of blood lay underneath him. Then Biggie woke up.

Biggie had fallen asleep looking for Otis. He and Otis had been walking when Biggie slipped down a hill. He hadn't found Otis since the hill was to steep to walk up.

Biggie was damaged. He thought he broken his arm because he couldn't move it. Biggie stood up. His legs ached. However, he continued to walk. It was getting dark, and he needed to find Otis soon since Otis had the flashlight.

Biggie noticed something. It was a light. Unfortunately, it was just water. But a light was reflecting in the water. Biggie noticed a pathway through the middle of the water. It was a swamp.

Biggie walked down the path for around 20 seconds before finding the medium sized house made of dirt and wood. Biggie walked to the door and knocked. The door creaked open a little bit.

"WHO'S THERE!" a voice screeched.

"Biggie Cheese!" he replied, "I'm looking for my friend." The door opened the full way. A huge green Ogre stood in the doorway.


	2. Lord Farquad Attacks

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ME SWAMP!" the voice bellowed.

"I just told you" Biggie responded.

"GET OUT OF ME SWAMP!" the ogre screamed.

"Let him in Shrek, it's almost dark" a donkey said as he appeared in the doorway. The ogre grunted and walked back into the house. "That was my friend Shrek" the donkey said. "And I'm Donkey!" "Want some waffles!"

"Sure" Biggie replied as he walked into the house. His arm was starting to feel better. Biggie ate some waffles and he heard a knock at the door. He heard muffled voices talking and then the door slammed.

"COME ON BIGGIE!" Donkey yelled. "THIS IS YOUR FIRST MISSION!". Biggie sprinted after Donkey and noticed something different. Cats were flying through the sky shooting rainbows out of their eyes.

"HOLY S #*!" Biggie yelled.

"Just another one of Farquads schemes" Donkey replied. Puss in Boots sliced a cat in half, and Biggie flinched at the sight. But then he realized rainbows were flying out of the cats. Biggie leaped onto one of the cats and grabbed his microphone out of his hat and sliced it in half. The fight went on for hours and then Biggie noticed Otis. He leaped off one of the cats and as he hit the ground face first blacked out.


	3. Shrek Penetrates Biggie

"Hey" Biggie said as he walked into the room. Shrek was sitting on their bed, huge ten inch dick dangling off the side of the bed. "You ready?" he asked.

"So ready" Shrek responded. Biggie got onto the bed on all fours and let Shrek do the work.

"FUCK ME HARDER!" Biggie yelled as he teared up from Shrek tearing up his asshole. 'FUCK ME SO HARD!"

"I GOTCHA BITCH!" Shrek screamed. They continued to have have sexy time until Dunkey opened the door.

"What the fuck!" Dunkey yelled at the sight.

"I'm so sorry!" Shrek replied as leaped out of the bed and as he did, his now two foot erect boner touched Dunkey.

"Get that dirty ass shit away from me!" Dunkey yelled. Shrek didn't listen. For the rest of the night, Biggie Cheese, Shrek, and Dunkey took turns penetrating each others assholes because, "It's not gay if it's a three way."


	4. The Final Penetration

Biggie sat on the bed, asshole quaking from hours of action. But Shrek wasn't done.

"Suck it" said Shrek as he poked his 3 ft. dick onto Biggies face. Shrek rubbed it onto Biggie as small streaks of cum stained Biggies black fur.

"I can't do it anymore" Biggie replied, "It hurts!" Shrek didn't listen. He lubed up his gargantuan dick with some swamp mud and then slowly slid it into Biggie. He kept pushing, not listening to Biggies cries for help. Suddenly, Shrek's dick grew another foot and it popped out of the top of Biggies head. Shrek pulled out his dick and gasped in shock.

Donkey walked into the room. Shrek immediately wrapped him into his dick by twisting it around him.

"SHREK! NO!" Donkey yelled as Shrek started chanting some ancient curse.

"GOOGIE GOONGIE GUNGA!" Shrek yelled as tentacles sprouted out of him. Shrek fucked Donkeys brains out using a mixture of tentacles and his now 13 story dick.

The next morning Shrek awoke and viewed his masterpiece of blood and guts everywhere as his 35 story tall dick throbbed.


	5. Shrek's Last Rubbing

Shrek sat in the sunlight, rubbing his 300 story tall dick.

"I shoulda brought sunscreen!" Shrek screamed in agony as his dick hurt so bad from rubbing it as it was sunburned. Shrek came. A huge pile of cum came falling down on him.

"I love the dick cheese!" Shrek screamed as he swallowed all of it. But he wasn't done. He kept on rubbing until he came again, and another few gallons of cum came out.

Suddenly, his power was too much. He started to cum uncontrollably, and it was too much. Shrek tried to swallow, but he couldn't handle the hundreds of tons of dick cheese pouring out. Shrek sat and remembered Biggie and Donkey and how much fun they had had. More tons of cum came falling down as he remembered the past. Finally, in the beautiful sunrise, Shrek finally passed away.

He then fucked Biggie and Donkey every day in Hell.


	6. Hell

7000 years later, Biggie and Donkey had the biggest assholes ever in Hell. They were Hell renowned stars, for being the only people in all of Hell that Shrek would personally rape. By threatening people that he would murder them with his giant sword of a cock, he moved his way up the hierarchy and now sat in the 500th story of a 5000 story tall building, with the rest of the building used for his ever-growing dick.

Shrek became a trillion of mom bucks in hell, as he would sell jars of his dick cheese for well set prices such as $350 per ounce, and as he produced around 500 gallons per stroke. In case you couldn't tell, almost everybody does a lot of terrible things in their lives, so there are a lot of people in Hell.

Biggie and Donkey were sick of this, so they created a plan. "Hey Shrek! Can we suck your fat, juicy cock?" they both asked.

"Sure, why not" Shrek responded. Nothing like another easy batch of dick cheese to sell. They both started to slowly climb up Shrek's 4500 story dick. Shrek learned to stunt the growing of his dick as the 5000th story of the building marked the top of hell. Biggie and Donkey were both careful to dodge all of Shreks dick cheese droppings, as they didn't want to get knocked down.

After 142 days of long, back breaking work, they both got to the top. They grabbed on to the top of the building and broke through the top of the building. They got onto the escalator that said Earth, and waited. As they got to the top they stepped through the only door at the top, and tumbled on top of each other to Shrek's swamp. Fiona shrieked until she realized it was them.

"Hey boys, wheres Shrek?" she asked.

"Stuck in hell" Donkey responded.

"So I guess we're alone huh?" she asked back.

"Yeah, I guess we are" said Biggie.

"Ready for some fun?" she asked as she pulled of her dress to unveil her 9 inch ogre dick.

 _To be continued..._


	7. Fiona's Bad Month

Fiona had come back from a "work trip" to find an empty swamp.

"I'm gonna kill that cheating bastard!" She had screamed when she had first entered the house. She had went to the Bahamas and gotten fucked by a muscular black man with a giant cock many times, but she still craved Shreks girth. Unfortunately, even after a few days, he still had not arrived.

Fiona fell into a depression and started eating only fatty foods like Roger Ebert. She started drinking herself to sleep, in hopes of an eventual death. She couldn't get any big black men to fuck her anymore because of how fat she was. This caused her to become more depressed.

Fiona eventually drank herself into a coma, and 3 weeks later she had finally woken back up.

"What the fuck!" She screamed. "Why didn't I die?" She did not have time to be mad, as she felt a giant shit arising. Fiona sprinted to the toilet and let out a shit that took her 12 hours to finish. She was exhausted afterwards, but was back to her normal, twig shaped self. She had stripped down to only underwear, about to go to bed when she saw a red, flaming door appear in the room. She screamed, but then noticed it was just Donkey and Biggie Cheese.

"Hey boys, where's Shrek?" she asked.

"Stuck in hell" Donkey responded.

"So I guess we're alone huh?" she asked back.

"Yeah, I guess we are" said Biggie.

"Ready for some fun?" she asked as she pulled of her dress to unveil her 9 inch ogre dick.

"Jesus Christ!" Biggie yelled. "I don't think this day could get any worse!" Suddenly, Fiona grew a tail and some dog ears.

"Holy shit!" yelled Donkey, "She's a fucking furry!" Fiona finished her transformation by growing some claws. She pounced at Donkey. Donkey whipped out his penis to attempt to use it as a weapon, but she cut half of it off, leaving him with only a 4 ½ inch cock. "Goddamn-it!" Donkey screamed, "My cock, it's in agony!" Fiona pounced on him and attempted to shove her cock into his ass.

Biggie knew he had to get revenge, so he pulled out his average sized 5 ¾ inch dick. "Take this, bitch!" He screamed as he whipped his dick and Fiona and knocked her over. Biggie ran over and punched her in the face with his dick 9 times. He thought he had defeated her, but she used her tail to grab an empty wine bottle and smash it over Biggies head.

Biggie was knocked out and Donkey was curled up in intense pain. Fiona tied Biggie to one table, and Donkey to another. The fun was about to begin.


	8. Fiona's Wrath

With both of our mighty heroes knocked out, there does not seem to be much they can do. Fiona looks at both of the tables. She decided to start with Donkey because he was still conscious. She starts fucking Donkey with no mercy.

"Lord please save me!" Donkey screams. "Oh god!" Biggie starts to awaken because of Donkey's cries. He searches around the room to see Fiona shoving her bloodied cock in and out of Donkey.

Biggie starts to try to untie himself, but has no luck. He feels a shard of the wine bottles glass stuck in his head, and manages to shake it out. He grabs the shard and cuts the rope off. Fiona realizes this and grabs her now 4 foot cock and swings it at Biggie, knocking him over. "Nooooo!" Donkey yells as Fiona walks over to Biggie, ready to destroy him with her cock.

"Can I say one last thing?" Biggie asks.

"Why not," Fiona answers.

"1 Corinthians 15:54-57: When the perishable puts on the imperishable, and the mortal puts on immortality, then shall come to pass the saying that is written: 'Death is swallowed up in victory.' 'O death, where is your victory? O death, where is your sting?' The sting of death is sin, and the power of sin is the law. But thanks be to God, who gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ."

Suddenly, a crash is heard from Fiona's bedroom. The door breaks open and reveals that Jesus himself has come to the rescue. He grabs onto Fiona and flings her against a wall. He then starts beating her up.

Meanwhile, in Hell, Shrek has become Satan himself. Shreks humongous cock now splits off into a fiery trident. From his special, giant tower in Hell, Shrek hears a cry. It's Fiona screaming, "Shrek! Come save me please!" Shrek knows what he must do, so he focuses all of brain power.

In the swamp, Biggie and Donkey are cheering Jesus on when they hear a rumbling in the swamp. The ground begins to crack. Shrek is coming.


End file.
